


Lucifer Minecraft

by compasscosplays



Series: Dream Smp + My oc Lucifer [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, character introductory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compasscosplays/pseuds/compasscosplays
Summary: This is just information about Lucifer. you don't necessarily have to read this to understand my other stories but it is helpful!
Relationships: None
Series: Dream Smp + My oc Lucifer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205966





	Lucifer Minecraft

Character’s full name: Lucifer Blaze Minecraft formerly Lucifer Blaze Academiaborn

Pronouns:   
she/her  
it/its   
blood/bloods  
xe/xem

Reason or meaning of name: Her parents thought she was the devil when she was born due to her hybrid traits

Character’s nickname: Luci (young tommy) Luce (young wilbur) Devil (techno) lulu (phil’s when she was young)

Birth date: unknown only her age is known 

Age: 21

How old does he/she appear: 19 or 24 depending on the circumstances

Species: Netherborn, Piglin, human 

Sexuality: Lesbian

Gender: trans non-binary

Weight: 200 lbs (lots of it is bulk and muscle)

Height: 10 ft

Body build: bulky and muscular 

Eye color: red

Glasses or contacts: has reading glasses,but it only wears them in private due to being embarrassed by them.

Skin tone: peach and darker pink (bc xe is part piglin)

Distinguishing marks: hooves, pig ears, large tusks, ears have jagged holes from piercings that were ripped out, long scar over her right eye where she fell while running with a knife at age 10, scars all over its body from fights and battles

Predominant features: large cheekbones, 

Hair color: vibrant purple hair, an undercut that goes all the way around and is longer on top

Voice: bloods has a deeper voice, (deeper than eret’s but not corpse’s)

Usual fashion of dress: dark royal and dark academia 

Favorite outfit: a pirate shirt, a large red cloak with polar bear fur on the inside and around the hood, brown pirate pants, old fashioned work boots, gold crown, all bloods jewelry

Jewelry or accessories: gold rings that have deep meanings (still secret) to it, a large crown forged from all of her family's melted down crowns, a gold and ruby choker, body armour made from netherite, a belt made of leather with emeralds in it.

Good personality traits: protective, reliable, adventurous, independent, loyal

Bad personality traits: rude, sarcastic, impulsive, manipulative, lacks empathy, aggressive, fierce.

Sense of humor: sarcastic, dark, 

Character’s greatest joy in life: its pet panther (Nyx)

Character’s greatest fear: losing Nyx, Techno, and Ranboo

What single event would most throw this character’s life into complete turmoil? The revival of xer parents

Character is most at ease when: around Techno, Nyx, and Ranboo

Most ill at ease when: Phil is around, xer parents are brought up

Enraged when: Nyx, Techno, or Ranboo is in danger

Depressed or sad when: Techno is away on trips, Nyx gets hurt, someone forgets something important to her

Priorities: Techno, Nyx, Ranboo, herself, Carl (Techno’s horse)

Life philosophy: "A false friend and a shadow attend only while the sun shines"

If granted one wish, it would be: freedom from war

Why? Even a warrior grows tired of the constant battles

Character’s soft spot: Techno, Nyx, Ranboo

Is this soft spot obvious to others? Yes but no one mentions it for fear of enraging her

Greatest strength: great improviser 

Greatest vulnerability or weakness: her family (Ranboo, Techno, Nyx, Carl)

Biggest regret: pushing away its youngest siblings and despising them

Minor regret: staying with Phil and not running away

Biggest accomplishment: breaking free of her biological family and murdering them

Minor accomplishment: learnt how to fend for itself at a young age

Past failures they would be embarrassed to have people know about: she used to not win all her pit battles 

Why? it prides itself on its unbeatable fighting skills

Character’s darkest secret: [REDACTED]

Does anyone else know? [REDACTED]

Hometown: Kingdom of Academia 

Type of childhood: horrible, she was bullied, and its family was abusive

Pets: Nyx (a large panther [10 ft tall]) 

First memory: she has a photographic memory and can remember all the way back to when she was a few weeks old

Most important childhood memory: when it murdered its entire family, and melted down their crowns to forge her own.

Why: it symbolises when blood was finally able to break free and set bloods own path

Childhood hero: The Blood Goddess 

Religion: it worships the Blood God and Goddess

Current location: The Arctic 

Currently living with: Technoblade & Ranboo 

Occupation: The Blood Goddess 

Mother: Eleanor  
Mom: Anastasia  
Siblings: 6 siblings, names unknown   
Soulmate: Eret  
Relationship with them: Eret is unaware Lucifer is her soulmate  
Children: n/a  
Other important family members:   
Adopted brother named Tommy innit Minecraft   
Adopted father named Phil Minecraft  
Adopted brother named Wilbur Minecraft Soot  
Adopted brother named Technoblade

Favorite Color: red  
Least favorite color: gray (her family's traditional eye color is gray)  
Favorite Food: Techno’s loaded potato stew  
Mode of transportation: Riding on Nyx’s back  
Most prized possession: Her crown, sword, and trident

Hobbies: drawing, hunting, reading,   
Plays a musical instrument? Acoustic guitar, sings  
Plays a sport? n/a  
How he/she would spend a rainy day: curled up with a book, or dancing in an old gown  
Smokes: yes  
Drinks: yes  
What does he/she do too much of? Exercise, smoking  
What does he/she do too little of? Self care  
Extremely skilled at: battle, hunting, drawing, playing guitar  
Extremely unskilled at: social interactions, social cues,   
Nervous tics: plays with finger nails, bounces legs  
Usual body posture: either hunched over or nimrod straight 

Optimist or pessimist? Pessimist   
Introvert or extrovert? Ambivert (it adapts)  
Daredevil or cautious? daredevil  
Logical or emotional? An unhealthy mix of both   
Disorderly and messy or methodical and neat? Messy but organized  
Prefers working or relaxing? working  
Confident or unsure of himself/herself? Confident but self conscious  
Animal lover? Yes 

Self-perception   
One word the character would use to describe self: reckless  
What does the character consider his/her best personality trait? Her loyalty  
What does the character consider his/her worst personality trait? Her harshness  
What does the character consider his/her best physical characteristic? Its eyes  
What does the character consider his/her worst physical characteristic? Its hooves or tusks (its self conscious ab them)  
How does the character think others perceive him/her: negatively  
What would the character most like to change about himself/herself: some of her physical attributes

Relationships with others  
Opinion of other people in general: indifferent   
Does the character hide his/her true opinions and emotions from others? No. if it doesn’t like you it will make that known  
Person character most hates: her blood family  
Best friend(s): Schlatt, Antfrost, Bad, Sam, Ponk, Velvetiscake, Ranboo, Techno  
Love interest(s): Eret  
Person character goes to for advice: Ant and Velvet  
Person character feels responsible for or takes care of: Ranboo  
Person character feels shy or awkward around: Eret  
Person character openly admires: Techno (sibling way) Sam (platonic way)  
Person character secretly admires: Eret (romantic way)  
Most important person in character’s life before story starts: bloodself  
After story starts: Her found family (see list of friends)  
Nationality: Netherborn  
City of birth: Kingdom of Academia   
Job: assassin, murderer, anarchist  
Mother tongue: Piglin, Nether, End, english  
What does the character like? animals  
What does the character dislike? Government  
How could you upset them? Bring up xer biological family, threaten xer found family

10 being the greatest, rate the following on a scale of 1-10  
Agility: 10  
Strength: 10  
Intelligence: 8  
Loyalty: 10  
Accuracy: 10  
Mental Stability: 5  
Hand to Hand Combat: 9  
Melee Weapons: 10


End file.
